The present invention relates generally to cooking apparatus, such as for example household deep fat fryers, comprising a cooking vat adapted to be closed by a cover during the cooking phase, and relates more particularly to a device for condensing steam from the vat of such a cooking apparatus, this device comprising a receptacle containing a refrigerating agent and in which is disposed a conduit serving as a condensate channel comprising an inlet for steam to be condensed which passes through the receptacle and which is connected to the vat of the cooking apparatus, and a receptacle outlet and through which flows the water of condensation produced by the passage of the steam through the conduit cooled by the refrigerating agent.
It is known that for such cooking apparatus, the presence of a condensation device is particularly useful to eliminate steam containing bad smelling substances emitted in the course of cooking.
In a known condensation device of this type indicated above, of the heat exchange type, the receptacle is constituted by a cold water reservoir disposed outside on the side of the cooking apparatus, and the condenser channel is formed by a helicoidal tube disposed vertically in the reservoir and which has an inlet passing through an opening provided in the upper wall of the reservoir and is connected by tubing to the vat of the apparatus, and an outlet passing in a sealed manner through the bottom of the reservoir. Thus, during cooking, the vapors containing bad smelling substances flow through and condense in the tube cooled by the water, the condensate being collected in a collecting basin disposed below the reservoir. However, in this condensation device, the upper wall of the reservoir is constituted in fact by a cover which must be open so as to permit the introduction of the helicoidal tube into the reservoir, which complicates further the production of the reservoir. Moreover, the mounting of the helicoidal tube in the reservoir is difficult to carry out, in particularly at the level of the sealed engagement of the outlet through the bottom of the reservoir, resulting in a condensation device which is complicated to produce and cumbersome.